1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with improvement of specifications of and increased use of high bandwidth memory (HBM), the market for interposers has grown. Currently, silicon has been mainly used as a material of the interposer, but development of a glass or organic interposer has been conducted in order to increase an area and reduce a cost.
Meanwhile, an underbump metallurgy (UBM) layer is added beneath solder balls connecting the interposer and a board such as a mainboard to each other to alleviate thermal or mechanical impact, resulting in improvement of reliability and a lifespan of a package. However, reliability of interconnection portions is affected by a structure of the UBM layer, and the structure of the UBM layer thus needs to be optimized.